


Названная Залогом

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Кровью гоганы связали Мэллит с Альдо, но заклятьями она оказалась связана с совсем другим человеком.Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2016написано до выхода "Рассвета"





	Названная Залогом

— Рокэ, — произносит роскошная тихо, принимая на руки новорожденного сына, и сердце Мэллит странно замирает.

Рокэ...

Звучное имя падает в тишине — точно камень в воду. В памяти Мэллит отчего-то всплывает зеленый пруд, холодный вкрадчивый шепот, птичий клекот, кровь и черные перья.

Все ее сны, повествующие о чудовищах и темных коридорах, сны о зелени и крови вдруг сходятся воедино в звучании этого короткого имени. Оно падает — будто камень — и разбивает тонкий ледок ее спокойствия.

"Ничего не кончилось", — понимает она. Ничего не кончилось. Долгий путь, на который ступила она в доме своего отца, все еще продолжается.

Названный Удо ошибся, а достославный Енниоль был прав. Она все еще не свободна и не будет свободна, ее освободили от уз крови, но не от уз, наложенных словом. Она назвалась Залогом, она стала защитой для Ракана — и защитой его пребудет.

О, как же страшно и горько быть Щитом мертвеца!

\---

Повелевающий Волнами приезжает несколько дней спустя. В замке так много народа — словно птиц в лесу и рыб в море, Мэллит не может сосчитать всех слуг и гостей. И все они ищут его внимания, всем нужно слово из его уст, как неразумным птенцам нужен корм из родительского клюва. Повелевающий Волнами молод, а на плечах его ноша, какую должно нести умудренным годами.

Не желая отнимать чужие крохи, Мэллит уходит в отведенные ей комнаты и тихо сидит, глядя в огонь. Повелевающий Волнами приходит к ней сам и ласково спрашивает о делах ее, и в голосе его тепло летнего солнца и ласка полуденного бриза. Мэллит привыкла молчать о боли и тревоге, но слова против воли срываются с ее языка, за первыми словами следуют другие — так мелкий камешек, скатившись по склону, увлекает за собой целый камнепад.

Когда рассказ ее наконец окончен, Повелевающий Волнами долго смотрит в ее лицо и молчит. За окном белая, холодная, бесконечная зима, и этот замок — дом его сестры — кажется островом в снежном океане.

— Значит, вам снятся чудовища, баронесса?

— Да, — говорит Мэллит.

Счастливые сны остались в Хексберг. Вспоминать о них сейчас — все равно что думать о лете посреди зимы. Можно помнить о запахе травы и вкусе спелых персиков, но запах этот уже не вдохнуть, и персиковый сок не потечет по твоим губам, если вокруг тебя лишь снега и морозы.

— Снится ли вам Альдо Ракан?..

— Нет. Но я...

— Вы словно смотрите его глазами?

Она вздрагивает. Извилистые коридоры, непонятно откуда струящийся лиловый свет, чудовища и кровь на темных камнях — все ее сны, чем дальше, тем страшнее, стоят пред ее внутренним взором, и поневоле она жалеет Альдо. Если это его посмертный путь, то путь этот тяжел и ужасен. 

— Это странно, — говорит Повелевающий Волнами, — ведь Удо Борн освободил вас.

— Меня связали с первородным Альдо не только кровью, но и заклятьем. Названный Удо разбил лишь узы крови. — Мэллит смотрит на пол, застеленный пушистым ковром. — Я остаюсь Залогом, защищающим Ракана. Первородный Валентин, от этого меня не освободит никто, ведь ара мертва!

Он вдруг поднимается и отходит к окну. Жарко пылает огонь в камине, но Повелевающий Волнами стоит там, где веет холодом и стужа рисует узоры на стеклах.

— Имеет ли какое-то значение тот факт, что Альдо Ракан на самом деле вел свой род не от Раканов, а от одного из моих предков? — спрашивает он сухо, и в голосе его Мэллит слышит голос его отца. Говорят, тот был законником. — Агарисские Раканы никогда не были Раканами по крови, лишь по имени. Имеет ли это значение для тех заклинаний, которыми вас связали?

Горький смех поднимается в ней и душит, не давая вымолвить ни слова. Повелевающий Волнами оглядывается на нее, и взгляд его полон странного беспокойства.

— Баронесса? Вам нехорошо?

— Знал ли об этом первородный Альдо?

— Полагаю, что нет.

Нет.

Пламя пляшет в камине, и отблески его ложатся на пол и стены. Мэллит понимает, что почти забыла лицо Альдо и его руки. Память хранит лишь равнодушие и обиду, но было ведь что-то еще. Придуманное, ненастоящее, но было.

И ничего уже не вспомнить.

— Баронесса, — говорит Повелевающий Волнами. — Баронесса, я хотел бы еще раз уточнить. Вы поняли, что ваша связь с Альдо Раканом еще не прервана, когда узнали, что баронесса Вейзель хочет назвать сына в честь Рокэ Алвы?

— Ничт... Я знала давно, — отвечает Мэллит. — После смерти названного Куртом я рассказывала Первородному об этом. Последнее, что сорвалось с уст названного Куртом, было это имя.

Повелевающий Волнами забыл, ведь у него так много своих тревог.

— Я помню, баронесса. Вы поняли это уже тогда или только сейчас? Почему сейчас это имя так на вас подействовало?

В голосе его — шелест страниц и книжная пыль, холод судебных залов и неотвратимость людских законов. Но законы Кабиоховы страшнее человеческих.

— Когда нареченная Юлианной произнесла это имя, обращаясь к малышу, внутри ничтожной что-то... услышало. Ничтожная знает, так звали врага Альдо.

— Звали и зовут. Я не верю в то, что герцог Алва мертв.

— Герцог Ноймаринен, — выговаривает она старательно имя сурового старика, — считает, что мертв.

Шрам на груди Мэллит давно зажил, но ей чудится, что теперь шрам у нее глубоко внутри, прямо на сердце. И шрам этот болит.

Повелевающий Волнами возвращается от окна и садится напротив нее.

— Герцог Ноймаринен — следующий после герцога Алва претендент на регентство, — говорит он, и в словах его зимний холод. — Я ни в коей мере не хочу приписывать ему корыстные помыслы. Но положение его таково, что он не может позволить себе руководствоваться сентиментальными побуждениями. Стране нужен регент, и не пропавший без вести, а живой и дееспособный.

Мэллит неожиданно жалеет этого пропавшего человека. Враг Альдо, он нужен всем, но лишь для того, чтобы им было на кого возложить свою ношу.

— Я ничего не знаю о магии гоганов, — говорит меж тем Повелевающий Волнами. — Эти сны чем-то грозят вам?

— Ничтожной это неизвестно, — отвечает она тихо.

Голос ее подобен шелесту крыльев бабочки — жалкий, бессмысленный звук.

Не знали ничего и те, кто связал ее, сделав Залогом. Ее хотели отдать последнему из Раканов, потомку всех детей Кабиоховых, а отдали потомку одного Оллиоха.

Не потому ли Повелевающий Волнами кажется ей настолько красивым? Так прекрасен был некогда в ее глазах названный Альдо, а в их жилах течет одна и та же кровь, кровь Оллиоха. Была ли настоящей ее любовь, и сама ли она разлюбила? Или все это лишь магия, и ничего, кроме магии?

У Мэллит нет ответов, только шрам на сердце.

\---

В следующий раз Повелевающий Волнами приезжает лишь месяц спустя, когда Мэллит уже не может встать с постели. Лицо его бледно. Он сидит рядом и держит ее за руку.

— Ничтожная умирает, — говорит Мэллит. — Он тянет ее за собой. Не знаю, почему ничтожная до сих пор жива, ведь он умер так давно.

— Если верить преданиям, в Лабиринте время течет по-другому.

Глаза его — серебро и лед, но в руках его — тепло и нежность. Мэллит смотрит и видит то, что до сих пор не замечала. Близкая смерть обостряет взгляд и разбивает чужую броню, как скорлупу ореха. Но что толку знать, что над могилой ее будет плакать не только роскошная, ныне нареченная мамой?

— Когда мне сообщили о вашем нездоровье, я решил, что виной тому наше фамильное несчастье. Я надеялся, что смогу... — Он замолкает.

"Ты любишь моего брата? Если да, я буду рада..." — вспоминает Мэллит.

Отчего она не сказала: "Да"? Пусть лучше бы названная Ирэной взяла ее жизнь за жизнь Повелевающего Волнами. Тогда в ее смерти имелся бы смысл.

Но смысла нет. Мэллит умирает, потому что названный Альдо взывает к ней и после смерти.

— Чудовища, живущие в подземельях, ополчились на него. Они гневаются. Названный Альдо нарушает законы того места. Он делает что-то не так.

— Что именно он делает не так?

— Я не знаю, — говорит она. Губы ее сухи, словно русло ручья, где никогда больше не будет воды, одна лишь пыль и серые камни. — Чудовища ранят его. Я чувствую это, я чувствую его боль, теперь не только во сне, но и наяву. Дочь вашего отца ни при чем. Ничтожную убивает Альдо Ракан.

— Боюсь, что все куда сложнее, баронесса. Альдо Ракан умер весной, а сны о чудовищах стали являться вам только летом. После битвы на Мельниковом лугу, так вы сказали. Битва эта состоялась в пятнадцатый день Летних Волн и закончилась смерчем и наводнением.

— Ничтожная помнит, многие погибли.

— Так и есть, — подтверждает он серьезно. — Очевидцы свидетельствуют о том, что в этот же день из Олларии ушли крысы. Я полагаю, нечто значительное произошло тогда, спровоцировав и смерч, и крысиный исход. И ваши сны, вероятно, тоже связаны с этим происшествием.

Она молчит. Достославный из достославных считал, что названному Альдо подчинены и воды, и ветра, и камни, и огонь небесный. Но достославный ошибся.

Сделался ли названный Альдо могущественней после смерти? Мэллит не верит в это, не хочет верить. Но в своих стремлениях названный Альдо был неудержим, как ветер, и страшен, словно камнепад. Чего хотел бы он мертвый? Только жизни.

Если мертвец будет желать воскрешения, разве не нарушит он законов Кабиоховых? Разве не случатся на земле смерчи и наводнения, не потеряют разум люди и звери, если такое произойдет?

Потрескивают дрова в камине. Медленно падает снег за окном, даруя земле покров, защищающий от морозов. 

Когда-то в ее жизни не было ни снега, ни Первородных, ни Альдо Ракана. Ради жизни своей семьи она бы вернулась в те времена, собакой лежала бы в ногах отца, умоляя не слушать достославного из достославных. Ради жизни своей семьи она бы вернулась. А ради себя?

С лица Повелевающего Волнами еще не сошел летний загар. В Олларии, звавшейся Раканой, он лгал всем, а после отринул ложь и сделался воином. Доволен ли он своей судьбой, или тоже хотел бы вернуться ради призрачного шанса спасти свою семью?

Прикосновение его рук подобно песни соловья и аромату цветов, но по дороге потерь пришли они к этим благословенным мгновениями. Разве может она вознести хвалу Кабиоху за то, что он даровал ей любовь, если к любви этой вели и смерть близких, и гибель Агариса, и смертоубийство в Олларии?

Может ли она благодарить за любовь, если любовь эта станет для любимого еще одной потерей?

— Все то время, что мы не виделись, я много размышлял и многое прочел. Боюсь, сударыня, что причина вашего состояния — вовсе не Альдо Ракан. Признаться, многое из того, что я осознал лишь сейчас, я должен был понять еще прошлой зимой. Полагаю, что герцог Алва в какой-то степени рассчитывал на мое понимание причин, побудивших его после побега вновь вернуться в Олларию. Но тогда я думал о другом, и...

Слов очень много. Холодные и твердые, словно галька, они проскальзывают мимо сознания Мэллит.

— Круг назад королева изменила своему мужу и родила ребенка от герцога Придда. От этого ребенка ведут свой род агарисские Раканы. Помните, баронесса, я рассказывал вам об этом? Но среди Раканов тоже встречались те, кто вожделел чужих жен. В истории сохранился один такой случай, очень громкий. Даже вы, думаю, о нем слышали. Ринальди Ракан изнасиловал чужую жену, она забеременела. Согласно летописям, тот ребенок умер. Но правда ли это? По гальтарским верованиям сила переходила к старшему в роду независимо от его законнорожденности. Эрнани Святой, младший брат того самого Ринальди, отринул абвениатскую ересь и принял эсператизм, и после того о силе Раканов замолчали. Из религиозных ли побуждений он это сделал, или потому что сила Раканов перешла к ребенку его старшего брата, и Эрнани всеми силами старался это скрыть? Доказательство лишь косвенное, но что, если ребенок этот и в самом деле не умер?

— Его потомки могут быть живы до сих пор, — шепчет Мэллит.

На пороге смерти все это должно быть ей безразлично, но в ней вдруг пробуждается странный интерес. Достославный из достославных сам не знал, с кем связывает ее заклятьями, но она знать хочет.

— Женщину, которую изнасиловал Ринальди Ракан, звали Беатриса Борраска, — говорит Повелевающий Волнами, и голос его задумчив. — Ее старший сын, Альбин, в юности сбежал из дома, попал к морискам, а после завоевал Кэналлоа и основал род Алва.

Мэллит будто слышит голос роскошной, произносящей: "Рокэ". Нежный, воркующий над младенцем, полный тепла голос, но имя это отзывается в Мэллит холодом и болью.

— Это может быть простым совпадением, но чем больше я думаю обо всем этом... Вы знаете, Его Величество Фердинанд подарил герцогу Алве меч Раканов.

— Ничтожной об этом известно.

— В тот день, в тот самый час, когда герцог Алва коснулся этого меча, в небе над Олларией наблюдали удивительное явление. Над заходящим солнцем проступили очертания короны, а внизу — призрачный щит. Вокруг солнца появились еще четыре, от которых потянулись мечи, устремленные друг к другу. Когда щит, а за ним и настоящее солнце зашли за горизонт, мечи эти разрубили корону, и в небе появилось и тотчас исчезло истекающее кровью сердце.

Мэллит слушает, прикрыв глаза. Разрубленная корона и истекающее кровью сердце — такого знамения названный Альдо для себя бы не пожелал. Неужели тот человек, враг Альдо, и в самом деле потомок Раканов?

Потомок, которому знамения не сулили короны, а сулили что-то страшное. Другой, узрев в небе окровавленное сердце, избавился бы от подарка, но первородный Рокэ сохранил дар венценосного и даже в заточении не согласился уступить его пленителям.

Мэллит лежит, прикусив губу, а чужая боль ворочается в ней, словно огромный зверь на цепи.

— Названный Альдо об этом не знал? Об окровавленном сердце, мечах и короне?

— Полагаю, герцог Окделл ему рассказывал. В то время все восприняли это всего лишь как каприз природы. Я помнил только, что читал о подобном явлении, но сегодня сестра освежила мою память. Когда погиб Эридани Самопожертвователь и анаксом стал Эрнани Святой, подобное явление наблюдали над Гальтарой. Но тогда мечи от четырех окровавленных солнц, столкнувшись, породили пятое — черное с алой короной. Это происходило очень давно, три Круга назад. Никто не знает, что означало это видение. Одно ясно — в то время сменился анакс. Вероятно, в те дни Эрнани получил меч Раканов, который, если верит летописям, река вынесла из подземелий, где умер его брат Эридани. Все это может быть простым совпадением. Но согласитесь, слишком много совпадений — это уже закономерность.

Мэллит думает, что привыкла соглашаться с Повелевающим Волнами. Сердце ее всегда отзывается на его слова.

С названным Альдо было совсем иначе. Она слушала и не слышала, смотрела и не видела, цветущие луга чудились ей там, где на самом деле была гнилая трясина. С названным Альдо они не говорили, держась за руки.

Удо Борн освободил ее от уз крови, с потомками Оллиоха ее больше не связывает ничего. Так, может статься, вовсе не магия тянет ее к Повелевающему Волнами?

Мэллит снова закусывает губу.

— Вам больно, баронесса?

— Ничтож... Я думала о черном солнце. Если воцарившийся тогда Ракан был святым, отчего же его приветствовало черное солнце? И отчего оно родилось из мечей?

— Да, такое толкование и впрямь напрашивается. Будто Повелители, пошедшие против Ракана, сотворили из него поистине черного правителя, несущего одно лишь горе. Но все было иначе. Эрнани Святой был хорошим человеком и неплохим анаксом.

— Но меч мог приветствовать другого, — говорит тихо Мэллит, — ребенка, родившегося от насилия. Что, если он был похож на отца?

— Я слишком мало знаю об Альбине Борраске, чтобы судить, каким он был. Но кажется, он родился несколько позже. Меч мог приветствовать именно отца. Никто не знает, когда умер Ринальди Ракан. Возможно, он погиб позже Эридани. И он и впрямь был человеком...

— С черным сердцем?

— Полагаю, можно сказать и так. Человек, который похитил женщину, насиловал и истязал ее... Эпитеты, которые я мог бы подобрать для него, не подходят для вашего слуха, баронесса.

Молчание воцаряется в комнате, окутывает их, словно одеялом. 

Никто не судит сладость яблок по тому, насколько прямы ветви яблони, но люди — другое дело. Тени отцов падают на детей и внуков, и порой тени эти очень густы. Так густы, что тянутся через сотни и сотни лет.

Мэллит страшно и горько.

— Есть еще кое-что. Вы помните герцога Окделла, баронесса?

— Повелевающего Скалами? Ничтожная помнит. Он любил Альдо.

— Так и есть. Герцог Окделл не видел подлинной сущности своего анакса и был верен ему. Герцог Окделл кровью клялся в верности Раканам, но если герцог Алва — и в самом деле потомок Ринальди Ракана, то, получается, что герцог Окделл невольно поклялся в верности своему бывшему эру. Что входило в противоречие с его верностью Альдо, как вы понимаете. На суде герцог Окделл приговорил Алву к смерти. А после этого произошла катастрофа в Надоре. И теперь я думаю о том, что все это...

— На шестнадцатый день? — спрашивает Мэллит еле слышно.

— Простите, я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Катастрофа произошла на шестнадцатый день после приговора?

— Мне об этом неизвестно. Признаться, мир, в котором и в самом деле происходит подобное, кажется мне весьма опасным местом.

— Мы в нем живем.

— Да. Меня это о многом заставило задуматься. Мне кажется верхом жестокости наказывать не самого клятвопреступника, а его родных и подданных. Но вы правы, баронесса, мы живем в этом мире, и нам никуда не деться от его законов.

Никуда не деться...

Мэллит думает о человеке, который тянет из нее жизнь. Она помнит, как гневался Альдо, приезжая из тюрьмы, где тот содержался. Человек, раздражавший Альдо, был язвителен и горд, и жало слов его всегда попадало в цель.

— Герцог Алва — друг названному Валентином? — спрашивает она, и Повелевающий Волнами поднимает опущенную было голову и смотрит на нее долго и ласково, как названный Куртом когда-то смотрел на роскошную.

— Нет, — отвечает он, и Мэллит успевает почувствовать странное облегчение, когда Повелевающий Волнами вдруг добавляет. — Но он был другом моему брату. Вы помните, я рассказывал вам о своем старшем брате?

Мэллит помнит все — черно-белый мундир, серебряный взгляд и прохладную отстраненную речь. "Из боли, из раны рождается неплохой жемчуг, и он принадлежит нам, а не тому, что нас ранило". Какой жемчуг родится из ее ран?

Человек, намеренно зливший Альдо, был безжалостен. Человек, спасавший названного Юстинианом, не любил, когда люди уступают судьбе. Человек, который в ее снах все еще идет вперед, убивая чудовищ, сам давно превратился в чудовище.

— Он умирает, — говорит Мэллит, — но я умру прежде него.

— Если бы он знал о том, что вы связаны с ним, он нашел бы способ оборвать эту связь. Поверьте, баронесса, герцог Алва не из тех, кто стал бы прятаться за чужую спину, тем более за спину женщины.

Холодная речь затихает, а в глазах Повелевающего Волнами стоит странная влага, которую хочется промокнуть пальцем.

— Я буду искать, — говорит названный Валентином, — быть может, такой способ и впрямь существует. Баронесса, я...

Он замолкает и осторожно целует ее пальцы. А потом уходит, а Мэллит, сжавшись под одеялом, впервые за долгое время не думает о чудовищах и боли. Она думает о его непролитых слезах и шершавых теплых губах.

Но чудовища все равно возвращаются.

\---

Боль и холод — ее вечные спутники. Мэллит уже не помнит, что когда-то было иначе. Она забыла вкус свежих фруктов и шум прибоя, она забыла запах цветов и шелест листьев в лесу, голос Повелевающего Волнами и тепло его рук. Нет больше ничего, в целом мире осталась одна лишь боль.

"В Лабиринте время идет по-другому", — думает Мэллит. Быть может, для первородного Рокэ прошел всего день или даже час, а ее медленное умирание растянулось на месяцы. В знамении первым за горизонтом исчез щит, и только потом зашло солнце. Пока она не умрет, чудовища не победят его.

Мэллит видит берег реки и ненастное небо, истекающее дождем. И человека, что лежит головою на берегу, а ногами — в реке. Быстрое течение несет от берега вдаль кровавую ленту, расходящуюся в воде. Здесь нет снега, и река не скована льдом, но деревья давно сбросили листву, и на камнях вдоль берега и на черных волосах мертвеца, на оборванной его рубашке серебрится иней.

Мэллит понимает, что она ошиблась, во всем ошиблась. Он мертв, а она еще жива. Но отчего же ей так больно? Тяжесть невыносимая давит ей на плечи, и от каждого движения хочется кричать.

Мэллит делает шаг, и галька шуршит под ее ногами. Человек, казавшийся мертвым, вдруг приподнимает голову, и Мэллит пробирает дрожь. Изможденное, страшное, залитое кровью лицо ей незнакомо. Боль бьется в Мэллит, словно бабочка о стекло фонаря. Чем ближе Мэллит подходит, тем сильнее становится боль. Хрупкие крылья трепещут, ломаются о горячее стекло, и Мэллит страшно так, как не было еще ни разу.

Но глаза этого человека, ярко-синие, усталые, — словно сама жизнь; меж свинцовым небом и тусклой водой, меж серыми скалами и черными деревьями нет другого сосредоточения цвета, нет других ярких красок.

Слабое движение исхудалой руки, которое Мэллит едва успевает заметить, и что-то обрывается между ними — так обрывается струна от слишком резкого удара.

 

Мэллит, задохнувшись, с колотящимся сердцем, садится на своей постели. Нет больше ни боли, ни того изнуряющего холода, Мэллит свободна, наконец-то свободна и здорова. Она сидит, стиснув руки, и думает о том, что освободивший ее от своих мук умирает сейчас в одиночестве.

И от этой мысли так пусто и страшно у нее на душе, что, если бы могла, Мэллит снова взяла бы себе часть его боли.

Но она не может ничего. Она больше не Залог и не Щит, она свободна, и нет ничего горше этой свободы.

\---

Весна не торопится в Бергмарк. Мэллит уже знает, что в эти края весна приходит неохотно, надолго задерживаясь по пути. Но все же постепенно дни становятся длиннее, и прозрачней делаются тени, и солнце светит иначе. Звенят птичьи голоса. Мэллит подставляет лицо солнечным лучам, и маленький Рокхен на руках ее смеется странным, забавным смехом, каким смеются только дети.

— Мелхен, — кричит с крыльца Штефан, один из ее младших братьев, и машет рукой в меховой варежке.

Теперь у Мэллит семь братьев, и от этой мысли ей до сих пор и странно, и горько, и тепло.

— Мама зовет, Мелхен. Иди скорей.

Ради нее они говорят на талиг, но Мэллит учит бергерский, и каждое слово в нем подобно грохоту камней и шуму ветра. То мягкие как снег, то беспощадные, словно лед, эти слова сплетаются в ее новую родину, и Мэллит старается их полюбить, как полюбила свою новую семью.

Мэллит не успевает дойти до крыльца. Мама-Юлианна выходит к ней сама, не накинув ни полушубка, ни даже теплого платка, и в глазах ее слезы, а на устах улыбка — словно солнце, сияющее сквозь слепой летний дождик.

— Мелхен, золотинка моя, пришло письмо из Олларии. Рокэ Алва жив, он вернулся. Как обрадовался бы Курт! Да ты же не знаешь. Курт так любил Алву, научил его всему, что знал. Говорил, из того вышел бы замечательный артиллерист.

Мама-Юлианна плачет и смеется, слезы бегут по ее щекам, точно капли дождя. Человек, с чьим именем на устах умер названный Куртом, вернулся в далекий город. Мэллит хочет что-то сказать и не может, слова не идут у нее с языка.

Два месяца Мэллит думала, что он умер там, на берегу неведомой южной реки, не замерзающей зимой. Но он жив, и путь ее не закончен.

Они идут в дом, и мама-Юлианна говорит, говорит, говорит: о том, как двадцать лет назад фок Варзов привез в Торку юного оруженосца, бедный старик, какое счастье, что он дожил до возвращения Алвы, ведь у него даже нет детей, и он привязался к оруженосцу словно к сыну; о том, как названный Куртом воевал вместе с Алвой, о каждой кампании, в которой они побывали вместе. Слова льются, словно вода. Мэллит, раздевая малыша и укладывая в кроватку, думает о другом. О тех, кого первородный Рокэ убил, прорываясь к своему королю, о человеке, которого он разрубил пополам, о том, как первородный изводил Альдо, о чудовищах в темных коридорах, чья кровь светилась лиловым. Чудовища плакали, умирая.

Мама-Юлианна гладит ее плечи.

— Золотинка моя, он просит тебя приехать в Олларию. Что же ты не сказала, что знакома с герцогом Алвой? Курт был бы так рад. Вы, видно, встретились, когда герцог сдался в плен?

С тех самых пор, когда достославный Енниоль произнес слова, отдающие ее Ракану, и до сего дня Мэллит так и не видела этого человека наяву. Путь ее, такой долгий, еще не окончен. Столько дорог она прошла, из Агариса в Сакаци, из Сакаци в Олларию, в Старую Придду, оттуда в Хексберг, Альт-Вельдер, а потом в Бергмарк. Но главная дорога — впереди.

— Что ты молчишь, Мелхен? Конечно, одна ты не поедешь. Курт-младший не может сейчас отлучиться, Марта вот-вот родит, ты же знаешь. Но на границе сейчас спокойно, и полковник наверняка согласится дать Михаэлю отпуск. Ты не хочешь ехать?

— Первородный Рокэ пишет, зачем ему... зачем я ему?

— Он лишь просит тебя приехать. Я покажу тебе письмо. Пишет, что сам не может пока покинуть Олларию. Дела его вдали от армии бы не удержали, он, видно, ранен. Не бойся, золотинка моя, он сумасброд, но человек хороший. Ты же помнишь моего племянника Ротгера? Герцог Алва чем-то похож на него.

"Он не был добр", — звучит в памяти Мэллит голос Валентина, которого она уже научилась звать просто по имени. Она всех научилась так звать.

Невольно Мэллит подносит руку к груди и касается пальцами шрама. Крови нет, лишь зуд глубоко внутри.

"Крови и не будет", — вспоминает она. Кровь — это Альдо.

Рокэ — это сердце.

— Я должна поехать, — говорит Мэллит, глядя в безмятежное лицо ребенка, названного в честь чудовища — или святого.

Долг, что возложили на ее плечи, еще не закрыт. Она должна увидеть первородного Рокэ наяву.

\---

В городе, разоренном войсками Альдо, а потом мародерами, чудом не сожженном, звенит весенняя капель. На улицах продают смешные желтые цветы, и Михаэль покупает ей ветку, и говорит что-то о ее глазах, но Мэллит не слышит.

Она смотрит в окно, и ветка лежит на ее коленях. Чем ближе дворец, тем чаще бьется сердце, и стук его отдается в ушах. Какой же долгой была ее дорога!

Дворец лишился позолоты и шпалер, ковров и ваз, но красоты своей не утратил. Валентин ждет ее у подъезда и ведет по лестнице наверх. Рука ее дрожит, и Валентин сжимает ее пальцы все крепче. Открывается последняя дверь, и худощавый черноволосый человек поднимается ей навстречу. Он намного ниже Альдо и ничуть на него не похож. Он что-то говорит, но Мэллит не слышит слов, стук сердца заглушает все.

Синие глаза смотрят на нее, и в глазах этих — все краски мира.

Валентин рядом, он держит ее руку, но этот путь она должна пройти сама. Мэллит высвобождает руку и делает шаг вперед.


End file.
